The Wishing Well
by MysticalFury
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a small town where a wishing well actually works. But using this well, comes with a price. (It's basically a recap of Season 4 episode 8, with a few of my own touches)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically just a recap of Season 4 episode 8 made into a story. It was actually written as an English paper for school, but I realized that , for people who havent seen the episode, it actually makes a pretty good little story, the whole story is written in Sam's POV. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **The Wishing Well**

" **Sammy, I told you, for the millionth time, there aren't any bad flavors of pie!" "Fine Dean, you win, I'm tired of arguing with you". This had turned out to be a normal morning for me and my brother, we seemed to always be arguing about something, and it was usually something stupid. We were sitting in our motel room, eating breakfast and discussing our new hunt. Dean and I are hunters, though not the kind that kill animals, we hunt spirits , ghosts, and anything supernatural you can think of. I looked over at my brother , who was stuffing his face with pie, which was his favorite food imaginable, while I was trying to find us a case. Luckily , it had been rather quiet out while we took a short vacation, but we were ready to get back to work . "Dean, I found something", I said, while handing him my laptop. "Huh, woman sees ghost after taking a shower, and gets pushed down the stairs, I'm in", he said, as he quickly got up and grabbed his jacket. "Alright, drop me off at the Sam Woo Chinese restaurant, its in Dearbom, Michigan", I said, while doing the same. "Really? Sam Woo ?", he said as he laughed to himself. In my opinion, it wasn't all that funny.**

" **Were here, get out, I'll go find a place to park Baby", Dean said to me. I never really understood why Dean has to call his car 'Baby'. I got out of the car, and went inside. I had set up a meeting with the woman that claimed she saw a ghost. "So can you tell me what happened?" , I asked. "Well, I had just gotten out of the shower, I thought I heard footsteps, but there wasn't anyone behind me, but then I heard someone call my name , I turned around again , and saw that my towel had landed on something that wasn't there, and that's when I ran." she replied. "And when it pushed you down the stairs?" I questioned. "Well, I'm not sure , I think it pushed me, I don't know for sure." she added. "And did it seem vengeful? Like it wanted to hurt you at all?" right after I said that, I noticed a couple a few tables away from us, they seemed odd, but happy I suppose. "Are you listening?" the girl I was interviewing asked, which quickly brought me away from the couple and back to the the conversation. "Yeah, sorry, what did you say?" I responded. "About your question, whether it seemed vengeful or not? That's the odd part, I was lying at the bottom of the stairs, and it helped me up!" she exclaimed. "Uh, excuse me?" I said. "I know right?! It was really odd" she replied. " Well , thank you for your time, I think you covered it all" I said while getting up. "Okay, if you need any other information, just call me." she said while handing me her number. "I will" I said , while walking away. I went to meet up with my brother, who was checking out the shower room, apparently he hadn't found a lead for the case either.**

 **While walking back to the car, we found a man talking to the sheriff, about what sounded like big foot. We decided it would be good to go check it out, so we went to talk to him and the man led us right to some oddly shaped footprints. "So, we know big foot isn't real , but what else could of made these footprints?" Dean asked. "I don't know" I said while scoping out the area. "Dean, look the footprints continue this way" . He rushed over to me and we followed the trail to a nearby convenience store, where we found a lump of fur, and a bunch of missing alcohol and magazines. After we scoped the place out , we sat on the bench outside the store. "Please tell me this isn't real, and that it's just some old lady, running around in a bear costume." Dean said. I laughed, but didn't get time for a reply. We saw a little girl riding her bike past, a magazine dropped out of her basket. It was the same magazine that was stolen from the store. Curiously, we followed her and noticed she'd put the magazines and alcohol in a box next to that store, with a note that said 'Sorry'. We decided to follow her back to her house, for further investigation. As we've learned in our days of hunting, children aren't always as innocent as we think, sometimes there actually the complete opposite. The little girl we saw opened the door , dean said "Hi sweetie, are your parents home?" "No" the little girl replied. "You haven't happened to see a brown , furry -" I was cut off by the girl. "He's my teddy bear, he's not in trouble is he?" she very worryingly said. "No, not at all, we just came to check on him" Dean said. I quickly finished his thought by saying "Just to make sure he's okay". "No, he's not, I think he's sick" she replied. Me and my brother both looked at each other and pulled out our badges. "Well, isn't that something, we just happen to be teddy bear doctors." Dean said. "Really!? Would you mind taking a look at him?" she excitedly asked. "Of course" I said. She led us inside and to her room, where her bear was. When she opened the door me and my brother were speechless, her teddy bear was alive, drinking liquor and talking! She closed the door and I asked, "Would you happen to know, how your teddy bear got to be alive?" "I wished for it, I always wanted a big, brown, teddy bear that was real and could talk" she said. "You wished for it?" Dean asked. "Yeah at the wishing well" she replied. We quickly made up a sickness for the teddy bear to have, and asked what adult she could stay with while we cured her bear. Afterward, we headed straight for the restaurant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We found a well that was pretty ordinary , nothing seemed off about it. We decided we should test to see if it worked or not. "I guess I'll try it" Dean said. As he was about to throw a coin in I asked "What are you gonna wish for?" "Shh, its supposed to be a secret, its not gonna work if I tell you" he replied. Immediately after he threw it in and made his wish, a guy comes bursting through the door "Who here ordered a Foot-long Italian sub?" he said. Dean gave me the 'guess it works face' and said "That would be me". Out of all the things, my brother wishes for an Italian Sub, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After he finished eating it,we went up to the owner, and showed him our badges that read 'health inspector' and informed him that he needed to shut down the restaurant right away, so we could have a look around. He did, and we immediately got to work. While investigating the well, we found an odd looking coin in it. "I've never seen that symbol before" I said. Dean tried to pick it up , but it must have been bound to the bottom with magic , because there was no way we were getting it off of there. We tried everything, from crowbars to a sledgehammer and crowbar combo. After all our failed attempts, I took a piece of paper and a pencil, and marked it on the paper. "You see what you can find out about it, I just thought of something, I'll meet you back at the motel." I said while handing the paper to Dean , then walking out. When I got back to the motel room, Dean was puking up the sub he wished for earlier. He came out of the bathroom saying "It's cursed , the wishes people make turn bad". "The symbol on it is the Babylonian god of chaos" he continued. "Find anything about how we stop it?" I questioned. "The person who threw the coin in and made a wish activated the well with it, and is the only person who can take it out" he said. "So, now all we gotta do is find the first person to make a wish with the well, right? Sounds easy enough" I said. "Sure, if you call that easy" he replied. "It is" I said, handing him a newspaper. "We have the teddy bear and the ghost in the shower room , they must have made their wishes about 2 weeks ago, but check that out, that couple got engaged a month ago, I saw them at the restaurant, I knew something was up with them." "Bingo, lets go find them" Dean replied.**

" **Can I help you two?" the woman who answered the door said. "Yes, were the florists for the wedding" Dean replied. "Oh, come on in! I'm Hope by the way". We followed her inside, and into the living room, where the man we were looking for, Wes, was at. Hope went to go get something in the other room, so we had a moment to talk to Wes. "We know what you did Wes, spill it" Dean said. "I don't know what your talking about" he replied. We eventually got him to talk, even if it took a little bit of persuading, he explained to us that he got the coin from his grandfather, who told him that the coin, was known for granting wishes, but that you should never use it. When his grandfather died, he told us that he decided, why not give the coin a try. At first, he wasn't willing to remove the coin from the well and put his life back to the way it was, but a bit of threatening got him moving. We drove over to the restaurant as Wes questioned us, the well, and pretty much everything else, it got annoying real quick. When we arrived at the restaurant, there was no one there, I guess the owner did what we told him, and didn't re open it. All of a sudden, we noticed someone walking towards the well, it was Hope, she immediately threw a coin in, and I saw Dean fall on the floor as if he just died. I ran towards Hope with my knife , when suddenly the same thing happened to me as well. It was all up to Wes now. After all the questions he had asked in the car, I wasn't sure he was gonna do it, But he did. Dean and I woke up and saw Wes holding the coin in his hand, staring at Hope. She didn't even know who he was anymore. I guess he not only wished for her to love him, but also that she would notice him. We got up and walked over to him, gave him our thanks and our sympathy, then left for our motel room. "Before we leave, you know what I feel like doing?" Dean asked me. "Going to the bar, getting drunk, and finding a woman for the night?" I replied. He responded with "You know me too well little brother".**


End file.
